


Laser Kittens

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Dadster, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Gaster Blasters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: Dadster does paperwork while the babybones discover a new power.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Pap Chat Secret Santa 2019





	Laser Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/gifts).



> Ahoy Sams, it is I, your secret santa. Once you see the contents it won't be very secret though. I hope you like it. :>


End file.
